Unknown Identity
by Jackie Santiago
Summary: Max and Logan meet a girl who is not human. Is she from Manticore? Or somewhere else?Can she help Max and Logan cure the virus?Will she ever find out where she is from? *NEW CHAPTER!!! CHAPTER 14 IS NOW UP*
1. Unknown Identitiy

Unknown Identity   
  
  
Disclamier: I dont own Max, Original Cindy, or Logan. But I do   
own the creature.   
  
Summary: Max and Logan meet a girl who is not a manticore   
prototype and she's certainly not human.   
  
Author Notes: This is after Bag'em. So Max still has the virus.   
  
  
  
Penthouse   
  
  
Max walked into the computer room where Logan was once again   
typing on that computer of his.   
  
"You paged me?"   
  
"Yea, there was a sighting of a girl who looked animal like. She has   
killed 2 policemen who tried capturing her. She's on the loose and   
I think she's from Manticore."   
  
"Maybe, so what can I do about it?" Slightly annoyed.   
  
"She's here in Seattle. One of my informants spotted her walking the   
streets. She walked right past him. He said that she has black curly hair   
and orange/green eyes. He thinks he saw a tail hidden in her pants...dont   
ask why he was looking,but he isnt sure."   
  
"So you want me to watch out for her? Ok" Logan had a surprised look on   
his face that Max agreed that fast to look for her. She smiled at him and he   
returned the gesture. "Gotta Blaze. Original Cindy wants to meet at Crash   
tonight."   
  
"Bye" And with that she left.   
  
  
Outside Crash   
  
  
The girl hid behind a dumpster hiding from a black woman accompanied by   
a woman with long dark hair. They were talking but she didnt care to listen.   
What she didnt know was that they were talking about her. She was hungry   
and all she saw was easy food. She took her stance readying to pounce on   
top of them. The 2 women were Original Cindy and Max.   
  
"So he wants you to..." She was cut off by Max.   
  
"Shhh. I hear something." All of a sudden they heard a low growl. And then the   
girl jumps out from behind the dumpster coming there way. Max pushes Original   
Cindy out of the way coming in contact with the girl. "Run!!!" And Original Cindy   
does so. They hit the floor hard. The creature landed on top of Max still growling.   
"Whoa...calm down." But she stayed growling. "GET OFF ME!!!" Max already was   
upset.   
  
Instead of the creature/girl leaving she just lifted her hand and it turned into a   
claw. She swooped her claw down trying to scratch Max's face thinking that   
she was an easy target. But she was wrong. Max blocked the hit and kicked   
her right in the stomach. She flew off of Max and Max quickly stood. They   
started circling each other. The girl let out another growl.   
  
"See I didnt want to have to hurt you but now you give me no choice." Max   
moved fast and in a quick motion kicked the girl tripping her to the ground.   
She hit her head on something and was out cold.   
  
"Now how am I going to get you to Logans without you wakin up and killin   
someone." As if right on time Logan's Aztec pulled up with him and Original   
Cindy in it. "Guess that'll do." Talking to the unconscious girl. " We"ll see   
what were going to do with you when you wake up. But dont worry you will   
be tied down strong." She carried the creature to the car.   
  
  
So what did you think. Good? Bad? Review please. And tell me if there   
should be another chapter.


	2. Too Many Questions

Too Many Questions   
  
  
  
Max picked up the girl taking her to the car. Original Cindy got out   
and opened the back door for Max. Max didnt say anything so   
Original Cindy decided not to either. Once Max and the girl were   
settled in the back Logan started to drive off.   
  
"Logan I think it'll be a good idea if you open a window. Cause...   
you know." He did as he was told and didnt say a word. No one   
else did either during the whole ride to the penthouse. Soon they   
were inside.   
  
"She's gunna wake up soon. Do you have anything to tie her down   
with?"   
  
"Uh yeah. I have some rope."   
  
"That'll do." He retrieved the rope and she tied it securely around   
her wrists and ankles attaching it to a bed. After an hour she started   
to wake. Original Cindy went to get Logan. Max stayed in the room   
while she left. "Hey you hungry?" Max asked very softly but expecting   
no reply. The girl just growled but then Max was surprised when she   
finally spoke.   
  
"Of course I'm hungry. Why the hell do you think I went after you and   
your friend." Speaking in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"So you can talk. Thats good. What do you eat? Besides people. Cause   
maybe we got something here for you."   
  
"Anything thats alive and moving. Like you." Max sighed slightly annoyed.   
Then she smiled looking into the girls beautiful orange eyes. Just then   
Logan walked in, followed by Original Cindy. Max turned to him.   
  
"She talks."   
  
"Really, uh guess thats a good thing. I think."   
  
"Yea, I was just about to ask her more questions."   
  
"Well the more we find out the better." Max turned back to her. "So, whats   
your name?"   
  
"Whats yours?"   
  
"Max. Now answer the question." Max was getting more annoyed by the   
second.   
  
"Fine. Its Chasity. You gunna feed me or what. I cant eat all tangled in these   
ropes. Unless you untie me" Giving Max a sly grin.   
  
"No we're not going to untie you. And yea we'll feed you. You'll also get fed   
when you answer all the questions I have." All of a sudden Chasity started   
sniffing the air as if trying to find something out.   
  
"Why is there feline scents radiating from your body?"   
  
"Because I got feline DNA. Your not so normal yourself. Where you from?"   
  
"I dont know." By the look in her eyes Max could tell she wasnt lying." I   
can't remember my past or why I look the way I do. All I remember is   
waking up in the middle of now where with people who were just staring   
at me. I didnt know why. So I got up and went into a bathroom, looked in   
the mirror and saw." She stopped for a moment. "As time passed I started   
to realize more about myself. I have a tail believe it or not. I can change   
different body parts into animal parts. Sometimes my whole body. I can   
even get wings if I want to. But I havent done that in a while cause it hurts.   
  
"I bet."   
  
"What about you? Not everyone in the world has feline DNA."   
  
"I'm from a place called Manticore. They designed me, my brothers, and   
sisters to be the so called superior soldier. Gave us feline DNA so were   
more enhanced. They would torture us in order to make us better. So   
I left the place and torched it."   
  
"Wow...thats pretty screwed up."   
  
"Yea it is."   
  
"I got a question for you two." Pointing at Logan and Max. "You guys   
seem like something is wrong between you two. I mean, your staying   
as far apart as possible but you love each other so much. I can sense   
it. Why?"   
  
" Manticore gave me this virus that any contact between the two of us   
would kill him. Its happened once but luckily I had medicine that cures   
it. But theres no more of that."   
  
"Oh" That was all she could say. How could she say anything else.   
  
"Logan I'm going to go find her some food."   
  
"I have plenty of food."   
  
"Anything alive and moving?"   
  
"No,why?"   
  
"Because thats what she eats."   
  
"Oh ok."   
  
"Theres one more thing I would like to do." She said turning back to   
Chasity.   
  
"Whats that?"   
  
"Check the back of your neck."   
  
  
Okay thats the end of this chapter. I love leaving cliff hangers. Hehehe.   
Well please review and tell me if I should write more. Thanx.


	3. Is She or Isnt She

?Is She or Isnt She?   
  
  
  
Max walked over to Chasity.   
"Why? What are you looking for?" Max just kept coming closer. "Stay   
back. Just explain this to me."   
  
"Hey, Im not going to hurt you. I'm just looking for one of these." She   
turned pulling her hair out of the way.   
  
"A barcode? Why?"   
  
"Manticore gave them to us. They don't come off. There etched into our   
genes. So if you have one we'll know where your from."   
  
"Yea but look at you. You look so...normal. I dont look normal so why   
would I be from there?"   
  
"Manticore made people who looked...different. Some were worse than   
you. Some look almost normal except for a few things. So it could be a   
possiblitiy that your from there."   
  
"Okay. So all you want to do is check my neck?"   
  
"Yup." Chasity let out a long sigh.   
  
"Okay" She turned her head to the side since thats all she could do. Max   
brushed her hair away. Chasity started getting scared when Max didnt   
say anything. "What do you see?"   
  
"There's...nothing there. I dont understand. I was almost positive that you   
came from the same place as me. Where else could you have come from?"   
  
"I dont know. This is all confusing."   
  
"Listen, you try your hardest to remember something. Anything. And I'm gunna   
get you some food."   
  
"Okay, cause I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in 5 days."   
  
"Well, see you later." Max left the room going to find Logan. She went into the   
computer room to not find him there.   
  
"What did you find?" He said from behind her. She turned around.   
  
"There was nothing. Logan I'm going to go out and get her something to eat.   
And to clear my head."   
  
"Just bring whatever your planning on giving her in a box." She let out a soft   
laugh.   
  
"Gotta blaze." Max left, leaving Logan with Chasity. He went into her room to   
find her gnawing on the ropes that held her wrists together.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like? I cant stand being in these."   
  
"Well its for everyones safety."   
  
"You still dont trust me do you? Max has and she's the one I attacked in the first   
place."   
  
"Yea well she's a hell of a lot stronger than I am. So if I was there instead of her   
I would have been dead. She also has had time to talk to you."   
  
"So talk to me. I'm an interesting person ya know."   
  
"Yea got that." He smiled. They actually started getting along talking about nothing   
and everything. They talked for hours until Max came back.   
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey yourself."   
  
"You find food for her."   
  
"Actually I went to my apartment and found some rats."   
  
"Ugh...thats nasty."   
  
"Mmmmm." They turned to Chasity who then started laughing. They all started   
laughing then.   
  
"Im leaving I dont want to watch." Logan left.   
  
"Since I dont feel like hand feeding you these, I'm going to untie you. How do you   
like to eat them? Hunting or just grab and eat?"   
  
"Both but you can let em loose." Max started untying her noticing the marks on the   
ropes but not saying anything. Finally the ropes were off and Chasity started stretching.   
"Ughhhh. I needed that."   
  
"Go eat." She started growling. And right before Max's eyes Chasity turned into a   
panther. She just stared in shock. Chasity sniffed the air and started following the   
scent. The room was big so there was plenty of room for rats to hide. She started   
to get into position to pounce. When the rat came out of under a dresser that   
Chasity was staring at she jumped and caught it with her claws. Then she turned   
back to normal.   
  
"Gotcha." Max turned around while Chasity bit into it and started eating. "This is   
really good. I waited to eat for so long." Max smiled slightly. "Okay time to get the   
other one." At that moment the rat came up to her foot so she just grabbed it and   
started eating it. She alreading had a taste of blood so she wasnt going to take   
her time on hunting. Max turned around a couple of minutes later knowing that   
she was done. She was licking herself. There was blood all over her face, shirt,   
and hands. Even some on the floor.   
  
"Your going to need to get cleaned up. So why dont we wash the clothes you   
have on?"   
  
"So what am I going to wear?"   
  
"Well if Logan doesnt mind, which I think he wont cause he would like you   
better cleaned up, you can use his shower while the clothes are being washed.   
Then just wrap a towel around you."   
  
"Fine, only if he says so." Max opened the door.   
  
"Logan!!!"She yelled."You can come in."   
  
"Okay!"He yelled back. Probably from the computer room Max guessed. "Coming."   
He walked in noticing the mess that Chasity made."   
  
"Oh, sorry for the mess. I was really hungry."   
  
"I can see that. You want to use the guest bathroom and take a shower?"   
  
"I was hoping you would say that." He left.   
  
"Leave your clothes outside the door." Max also left while Chasity headed for the   
bathroom.   
  
  
So what do you think. I have so many ideas for this fanfiction. You have no idea.   
Anyway please review. I get worried thats its not good. So please tell me what   
you think of it.


	4. Complications with the Shower

Complications with the Shower   
  
  
  
  
Chasity walked into the bathroom. Even though it was the guest bathroom   
it was huge. "Wow, talk about rich. Okay, how do I do this?" Since she was   
mostly animal she had never taken a shower. She always thought that licking   
herself was the shower. Its another reason why her hair was really oily and   
super knotty. So she didnt know how to use anything. "Umm,okay,clothes."   
She started to strip out of her clothes. When she was done she put them   
outside the door.   
  
Max heard the door open then close so she went back to get the clothes.   
She grabbed them and then put them in the wash. She walked back into   
the computer room. Logan had just gotten off the phone.   
"I called Bling. I wanted him to come over and take some blood from   
Chasity. Maybe we can find something. He'll be doing a couple more   
tests after that."   
  
"I dont think she'll like that."   
  
"She doesnt have a choice. If Chasity wants to know where she came from   
than shes going to have to let us."   
  
"Okay,hope Bling will find something."   
  
Chasity was still confused on how to make the shower work. She turned one   
of the knobs and it went on. "Aha!" She felt the water. "Damn!!!" The water   
was burning hot. She then turned it another way. That was cold. "Okay, I can   
do this." Finally she got the right temperature. She stepped into the shower   
letting the warm water slide over her body. "Mmmm, that feels good. I gotta   
take more of these." She looked over to see a bar of soap and 2 bottles.   
"Whats that?" She grabbed one of the bottles. "Shampoo? Weird." She turned   
it over. "Pour small amount into hand." She did so. "Then lather into hair." She   
did that too. "Rinse thoroughly. Repeat if needed. " All the shampoo was soon   
out of her hair. Chasity felt it, finding it feeling smooth. "Cool, next bottle."   
  
She picked up the second one. "Conditioner, use after shampoo. Pour amount   
into hand. Lather and rinse. Easy enough." She did as she was told and found   
all the knots were gone. "Wow, so this is how you do it. I know what soap is."   
She rubbed the soap on her hands and lathered it over her arms, legs, torso,   
feet, and tail. When she was done washing herself she turned off the water.   
Then dried herself with the towel. There were 2 towels so she wrapped the   
dry one around her. She walked out of the bathroom letting the cool air hit her.   
"Max, where do I put this towel?" She said as she walked into the computer   
room. Logan and Max both smiled at the sight of the once dirty girl, now clean.   
  
"I'll take it." Chasity handed it to Max.   
  
"Thanks." Just then the door opened and Bling walked in. He of course had a   
key since he was Logan's physical therapists. Even though Logan wore the   
exoskeleton he still need the exercises done on his legs. Logan walked to the   
door.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey, thanks for coming."   
  
"No, problem. So, where is she?"   
  
"She's in the other room." Max walked up to them.   
  
"Hi Max."   
  
"Hey...lets get this over with. She still doesnt know."   
  
"You didnt tell her I was coming?"   
  
"She just got out of the shower."   
  
"Okay." All 3 walked in to find Chasity sitting on the couch looking out the window.   
She was in her own little world that she didnt realize they came in. Logan cleared   
his throat and she turned around. She visibly tensed at the sight of Bling. No one   
else noticed except for Max.   
  
"Chasity this is Bling. He's a friend of Logan."   
  
"So why is he here?"   
  
"We're going to take a little blood from you. It could answer some big questions.   
Then he's going to do a few more tests."   
  
"Why do I always hear things at the last minute? What about my clothes? I'm only   
wearing a towel." They had all forgotten about that.   
  
"I think there dry." She walked off and then came back with them hung over her   
arm. "Here." Chasity took them and walked away to change. When she came   
back she was in some nice clean clothes.   
  
"Where we doing this?"   
  
"Over here." Max said as she pointed to the room that Logan usually did the   
workouts on his legs with Bling. Bling took out the necessary items. She sat   
on top of the table once they walked in.   
  
"Okay this might hurt." Bling told her as he wrapped the rubber band around   
her arm and readied the needle.   
  
"I can take pain. I'm a big girl."   
  
"Fine." He stuck the needle in and found a vein. They started taking blood. "All   
done."   
  
"So what other tests are you gunna do?"   
  
"First check over your body for anything unusual."   
  
"What!?!? I dont think so. And if you havent noticed I am unusual." Her attitude   
started to show. He smiled because she reminded him so much of Max.   
  
"Look I have to do this."   
  
"Ugh!!!"   
  
"Lay on your back." She gave him a look but obeyed. He pulled up her shirt but   
not high enough to show her chest. He started feeling her stomach, putting   
pressure in different areas. He lowered her shirt. The he pulled up the legs of her   
pants and started feeling her legs. While all this was going on, Max and Logan   
watched in silence. "Turn over." She turned.   
  
Bling pulled the back of her shirt up all the way to check out her back. On her   
upper back there were these 2 large bumps there. He put his hand softly over   
them. "What are these?"   
  
"Those are where my wing come out. It hurts when I do it but sometimes its   
helpful when I have no other way out of somewhere."   
  
"Do you mind doing it for me now or is that to much of a trouble?"   
  
"I guess I can." The bumps started to move and her skin started spliting open.   
She grimaced in pain. Then something started slowly lifting out of her back.   
Blood trickled down her back. She let out a loud ear piercing scream and then   
they were out. They were these beautiful white wings. Not one thing of blood   
was on them. They were huge though.   
  
"There beautiful." Max gasped.   
  
"Thank you." Chasity was breathing very heavy. "Oh my god that hurt like hell."   
  
"I'm sorry I shouldnt have asked."   
  
"No I needed that. I havent taken them out in a long time. Thats why it hurt as   
much as it did." Chasity was already sitting up. She had the front of the shirt   
over her breasts but the back up towards the back of her neck. Bling started   
feeling the wings and Max was wipping the blood from Chasity's back with a   
cloth. "And to think I just took a bath." She joked.   
  
"Do you mind if I take some pictures?" Bling asked.   
  
"Not at all." She smiled. Logan went and got a camera.   
  
"Here." Handing it to him.   
  
"Picture time."   
  
  
Thats the end of that chapter. Like always please review.


	5. Walk on the Street

Walk on the Street   
  
  
Bling started taking pictures of the wings, back, eyes, and tail. Sometimes he   
would ask her to change a different body part into something else and take   
more pictures. He then told her to put her wings away. She did as she was   
told. Putting them back in hurts just as bad as bringing them out. She held   
back a scream but you could clearly see the pain she was undergoing. Max   
once again wipped her back of blood. When Bling went to take pictures of   
the 2 bumps on her back he saw that there wasnt one cut there. You would   
think that since she ripped the skin open that there would be a cut but there   
wasnt. It was like she never took them out. He quickly took the pictures.   
"Okay I'm done with the tests. The results will be in tomorrow."   
  
"Okay." She yawned. "I am so tired. What time is it?" Logan looked at his   
watch.   
  
"Uhh...3:15 am."   
  
"Damn, Ive been up that long? I'm going to bed."   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." Once she left from the room Max turned to Logan.   
  
"I'm going home. Original Cindy is probably worried and I have work in a   
couple of hours."   
  
"So I'll see you later?"   
  
"Count on it." They smiled at each other and she left.   
  
"Listen man, I gotta head home. I'm kind of tired myself." Bling said.   
  
"I know, Come over when your done with the blood results."   
  
"Mmmhmm. Later."   
  
"Bye." Now everyone was gone. "I better get to bed too." He went into his   
bedroom and shut the door.   
  
The next morning Logan woke up to a pair of orange eyes staring at him.   
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I dunno, I just felt like it."   
  
"You mind backing off a little."   
  
"Sorry." She backed away from the bed. A pale shade of red formed on her   
face. When he had waken up she was leaning right over his face staring."   
  
"Sorry if I'm grouchy, I'm not a morning person. What time is it?" He said as   
he reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed his glasses.   
  
"9:03. I woke up at 8."   
  
"Oh" He sat up and lifted himself off the bed and into the wheelchair next to   
him.   
  
"I thought you walked?"   
  
"Nope. I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I was shot saving a little girl." She   
saw the changed expression.   
  
"I'm sorry. So how do you walk cause I know its not my imagination when you   
walk around the house."   
  
"I wear something called an exoskeleton. It sends waves through my legs that   
make me walk." He wheeled himself to the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a few."   
He went inside.   
  
"Time to explore the house." First she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.   
Next she went to the computer room. By the time she was done looking through   
all the rooms Logan was getting out of the bathroom fully dressed. She walked   
up to him. "I'm going to take a walk outside."   
  
"I dont think thats a good idea."   
  
"Ive been cooped up in this place for 3 days. Which by the way, 2 of them I was   
tied to a bed." She had a hold of his neck and had already started to yell.   
  
"Fine,go. Just come back." She let go.   
  
"I will. I want to know where I came from, and I'll do anything to find out. Even   
if that means coming back here." Chasity walked out.   
  
"Max is going to kill me if she runs away."   
  
Chasity was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt. Her tail was hidden on   
her back. She had been walking the streets for a while until she came up to a   
place called Jampony. She looked inside and saw Original Cindy mouthin off to   
someone who was handing her a package. She heard her say Normal so she   
figured that was his name. She took the package from him and when she turned   
to the entrance she saw Chasity.   
"Boo, what you doing here?"   
  
"I was taking a walk."   
  
"Does Max know?"   
  
"No, but Logan does so chill." She said very calmly. Normal walked up to the   
2 ladies.   
  
"Talk on your own time. Bip, bip, bip!" Chasity turned to him. "Who are you?"   
  
"Names Chasity." She put out her hand and he shook it.   
  
"Normal, nice eyes."   
  
"Thanks" Normal turned back to Original Cindy.   
  
"Deliver the package."   
  
"Normal, I aint goin anywhere. I'm gunna stay here with Chasity until Max comes."   
  
"Max works here?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
" She almost didnt."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because everyone was told she was dead and 3 months later she just walked   
right in. I told her she was fired and she said it was a medical emergency. I told   
her to show some proof and she lifted her shirt."   
  
"Max lifted her shirt? You serious?"   
  
"Mmmhmm she had a huge scar. And something else." Normal saw someone   
else to yell at and he left. Max walked in with her bike. She saw Original Cindy   
but not Chasity. Chasity was sitting behind Original Cindy on a bench while Cindy   
stood. Max was just about to say something until she saw Chasity.   
  
"Why arent you at Logan's"   
  
"I needed to get out."   
  
"Did you tell him?"   
  
"Of course. At first he wouldnt let me but I took care of that." Max quickly grabbed   
her neck and held her up against the lockers.   
  
"You better not have hurt him."   
  
"Not really...ugh" She was having trouble talking because of Max. "I just did what   
your ...doing now."   
  
"You choked him?" She held her more tightly now.   
  
"Sort of." Max picked Chasity up with one arm and threw her into the opposite   
side and she hit her head against the lockers. Chasity was now bleeding.   
  
"Next time you lay a finger on him, I'm going to kill. And I'm not lying. You know   
as good as I do that I'm capable of doing that."   
  
"I'm sorry Max. I really am."   
  
"Come on." She picked her up by the shirt collar and walked out of Jampony.   
  
  
  
Okay I'm thinking of bringing Manticore in it. Also in future chapters White will   
be there. So will Asha and Joshua. Tell me if you want them.


	6. Blood Results

Blood Results   
  
  
Sketchy had seen the whole thing and started to wonder.   
  
Max dragged Chasity all the way to Logan's. She walked in and pushed Chasity   
into a chair.   
"Logan!" She yelled around. He walked in, obviously already having his   
exoskeleton on.   
  
"Max everything alright?"   
  
"No" She was definitly pissed off.   
  
"Whats wrong?" SHe turned to Chasity.   
  
"Chasity say your sorry." She was yelling. Chasity didnt say anything.   
  
"Now!"   
  
"I'm sorry Logan for grabbing your neck." Max then noticed the marks on his neck.   
He saw her staring at his neck.   
  
"Max. its really okay."   
  
"There's a big hand mark on your neck and your saying that its okay!?!?" She then   
punched Chasity right in between the eyes and knocked her out. Just then Bling   
walked in.   
  
"The tests are... Uh did I come at a bad time?" Seeing an unconsious Chasity and a   
very pissed off Max.   
  
"No" Max said. "What do you have?"   
  
"Okay, Chasity has the same kind of blood as you, Max. All blood types, universal   
donar, the whole 9 yards. But theres something else. She has a type of medicine as   
part of her blood type. I've never seen this kind before."   
  
"Medicine?"   
  
"Yea, I know, weird. Anyway heres the results and theres the name of that medicine."   
Pointing to 2 papers. Logan was reading it. "I never heard of this."   
  
"I have." Max and Bling looked at him. "When I was looking into some Manticore files   
I read about this. They used it to cure...Oh my god, they used it to cure viruses." He   
turned to Max. "The kind that your carrying. It was destroyed with the rest of the lab.   
I dont understand. Why would Chasity have this in her blood if she wasnt from   
Manticore?"   
  
"I dont know. But what I do know is that its time to wake up Chasity cause I'm taking   
her blood." She picked up the limb body and brought her to the kitchen. She layed   
her on the counter and splashed water in her face until she started coughing.   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Yea, and I'm sorry for putting you under."   
  
"I deserved it. What are we doing here in the kitchen?"   
  
"We wont be staying here long. Were going to tansfer your blood into mine."   
  
"A blood transfusion. Why?"   
  
"Because your blood has something that can rid my body of this virus." She got off the   
counter and they both went into the room that they had gone earlier. They both sat on   
the table. "Your blood has a medicine that cures these types of virus's." Max stuck the   
needle in Chasity's arm and her own and watched the blood go from one body to the   
next. Bling had taken blood from Max earlier so he could do a before and after effect.   
The first blood test taken would have the virus and hopefully the second will not. A lot   
had already transfered into Max so Chasity got really drowsy. Max took it out while   
Bling and Logan watched silently. Bling finally spoke.   
  
"Max I would give it a few hours to kill off the virus."   
  
"Yea good idea."   
  
"All that blood loss made me sleepy. Logan do you have any orange juice. They say   
that orange juice makes you produce blood faster." Chasity told him as she got off the   
table.   
  
"Yea, I'll get it."   
  
"Any why didnt people tell me this when I transfused Logan twice?" Max tried to look   
mad but ended up smiling. She had so much hope filled in her face. Logan came back   
with a glass of juice.   
  
"Here you go."   
  
"Thank you." She drank it in one big gulp. "Mmm, that was good."   
  
The hours when by quickly while they just talked and Chasity was forgiven. After about   
4 hours Bling took another blood sample from Max. He then put it in an analyzing kit   
that he had brought with him that hooks up with a computer. The results were now in.   
  
"Okay Max..." He took a long deep breath of air. "Max...its gone. The virus has been rid   
of your body." All you could hear was a gasp as Max turned to Logan. She jumped on   
top of him kissing him passionatly. He held onto her so that she wouldnt fall.   
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long." They started kissing again.   
  
"Okay you guys. Get a room." Chasity joked smiling. Max jumped down from Logan   
smiling aswell and gave Chasity a big hug.   
  
"Thank you so much." Max tried hard to fight the tears welling up in her eyes but on   
escaped amd slided down her cheek.   
  
"Glad to be of service." Bling had a grin so big that they thought his face was going   
to break.   
  
"I'm heading home. You guys have fun."   
  
"Oh, we will." Max said while Logan draped his arm over her shoulder.   
  
"Play nice." And with that he left. Chasity turned to the couple.   
  
"I think I should take another walk, so you have some time alone. Lots of time alone."   
  
"Go ahead." She grabbed her jacket and left.   
  
"Come on." Max said while dragging into his bedroom.   
  
  
All done. I'm thinking of making 2 sections for the next chapter. One thats NC-17 or one   
thats not. It depends on what the people want. It doesnt matter. At the end of the chapter   
they'll come out the same. Its just that one is more graphic than the other.


	7. At Last

At Last   
  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Warning!!!NC-17.Ok this chapter was not made by me. I give full credit to   
jodi@whocarez2.co.uk also known as Jodi. Thank you so much.   
  
  
  
Max broke the kiss, and looked at Logan with a newfound shyness. Desire and love   
shone brightly in his eyes.   
  
"We can take this slow," he whispered. After waiting so long for this moment,   
it was the last thing he wanted to do. And the emotions were winning the battle   
with his mind.   
  
"Slow? As in, all night?" Her smile said it all. Needing no further prompting,   
Logan reached for her and pulled her down on the bed, where he had spent so   
many nights awake wishing she was there. The kiss was slow, but it was only   
seconds before Maxfelt his hands slide beneath her shirt. It was electifying.   
She moved her body closer,craving the touch of his skin on hers. She felt her   
hand tugging on his shirt and again they broke their kiss. Blue eyes met dark   
ones. Max sat up, pulled the shirt over her head. Logan watched as she reached   
behind her back to unfasten the pink bra. He couldn't help but smile. Under all   
that black, she wore a pink bra. She was so beautiful and the scar on her chest   
did nothing to distract from that beauty.   
  
For a brief moment Max wondered if the scar would be a turn off. She thought of   
turning the lights off, but when she looked back at Logan, she knew it didn't matter.   
  
"Wanna help?" she teased.   
  
Logan sat up and ran his hands down her shoulders, leaned in to kiss her and slowing   
worked the hooks on her bra. Max wanted to rip his clothes off, but she kept her   
lips pressed to his as he slid the straps down her arms. He then reached for his own   
shirt, and stopped kissing her long enough to pull it over his head.   
  
He pulled her close to his chest and they fell back on the bed Kissing the top of her   
head he ran his hands the length of her body while she pulled at the rest of his clothing.   
  
"Love me Logan." she whispered.   
  
"Do we need to..." he began. He wasn't sure what her cycles meant in terms of   
fertility and he didn't want to risk complicating their lives with a baby. He'd dreamed of   
the picturesqe life with Max, and those dreams always had Max holding a baby nestled   
to her breast, but there was too much going on in both their lives right now.   
  
"You mean..." Max couldn't help but be embarassed. She wasn't in one of her cycles,   
but she hadn't even thought about protection. Logan, forever the protective one she though   
with a smile.   
  
"I have something." He seen a flash in her eyes, and it looked like anger. Asha. She   
was thinking he had them because of Asha. It was an awkward moment.   
  
"Max, I always believed we would beat this thing. I didn't want the moment to happen   
and then have to make a mad dash half naked to look for something. Please Max   
don't be angry. It's not what you are thinking."   
  
She was smiling then. "I was thinking you still have too many clothes on."   
  
He stood and went to a small table near the window and Max sat up on her knees   
watching his back.   
  
"I'm going to check the door and windows. Any late night visitors are just going to   
have to come back tomorrow." She hopped up, and went to the living room. After locking   
the door and windows, she slipped out of her jeans and left them in the hallway. She peered   
in the bedroom where Logan was still at the window. She silently made her way in to the   
room and if it had not been for her reflection in the dark glass, he would not have known   
she was there. She cuddled up against his back and put her hands on his chest, wiggling   
her fingers in his curly hairs. She could feel his breathe quicken. Her lips touched his   
back and her hands continued to trail down towards his waist.   
  
"What 'ya doin' over here?" she cooed.   
  
He turned and scooped her up. "I was saying a few words of thanks. I'm a lucky man."   
  
He carried her to the bed, pulled back the covers and eased her down on the mattress.   
  
"Well?" she questioned. He pulled his jeans off left them in a heap on the floor and climbed   
in beside her.   
  
Max wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. His scent was intoxicating and   
she felt her body grow warm from the inside out. Her leg slides between his and she moves   
til she's almost laying atop him.   
  
"Logan," she says softly as she reaches down to remove what's left of her clothing and his, "am   
I dreaming?"   
  
"I was just about to ask you the..." His words are cut short as he feels her hands below.   
  
"Oh Max," It's hardly a sentence more of a moan. He pulls her completely atop him, then cups   
her face and kisses her hard.   
  
They settled into a slow rhythm as if they had been lovers for a long time. Max found herself   
wondering what would happen in the morning. Would they just go about life like nothing   
had happened? Would she move her stuff over here and make love to Logan every   
night like they were a normal couple? What did this mean to them? It wasn't just sex.   
Even if they had gotten together a long time ago, it wouldn't have just been sex. Her   
heart belonged to him before she even realized it. She loved him so much, it almost   
hurt to think about it. A single tear coursed down her cheek and she leaned over to kiss   
him again.   
  
"Max, are you ok?"   
  
"Shhhh, I'm fine. Just kiss me." The kiss was soft but full of hunger and it pushed them both   
to the edge. Logan's arms held her close and listened as her breathing slowed. Neither   
knew what to say, so finally Max got up and went to Logan's closet.   
  
"Mind if I borrow a shirt?"   
  
"What's wrong with what you have on now?" He gave her the goofy grin she loved so much.   
  
"This old thing?" Waving a hand at her bare skin, she couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"I'm headed for the shower. Care to join me?" She turned and headed out the door, then   
stopped and winked at him.   
  
(Morning)   
  
Logan is sitting at the computer, when Max emerges from the bedroom. It took all his   
willpower to leave her there sleeping, but knowing she rarely slept, he figured his hormones   
could take a backseat. And he planned on asking her to come stay when he worked   
up the courage. He didn't want to spend a single night away from her now.   
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?"   
  
She kissed him, then looked at the monitor.   
  
"What could you be working on that's so important you weren't laying beside me when I   
woke up?" She tried to sound angry, but she was too happy to effectively pull it off.   
  
Max (nodding towards computer terminal): "Do you cyber on that thing?"   
  
"Huh? Uh, no, of course not."   
  
"Yeah, right." She continues to torment him.   
  
"Really. I don't."   
  
"Uh, huh. Sure."   
  
"I'm serious Max"   
  
Max (laughs) " Whatever, studboy." She kissed him again between giggles.   
  
"If I'm going to start giggling like a school girl now, we're going to have to knock it off. Think   
what it will do to my rep!"   
  
"Your secrets safe with me. I won't mention the giggling and you won't mention   
that I'm Eyes Only. Fair?"   
  
What a difference a few hours have made. They were both laughing and playing around   
like the world around them wasn't the same messed up place it had been yesterday.   
But it was.   
  
"I gotta go to work. Can I stop by for lunch?"   
  
"Uh, Max I was going to ask you about something?" Logan didn't know where to start.   
He didn't want her to go, he didn't want her to tell him no, he just didn't know what to say.   
  
"Can we talk at lunch? I'm in such a great mood, I don't want Normal's uptight ass bringing   
me down if I'm late."   
  
"Sure, I'll have something for us when you get here."   
  
She grabbed her coat, backtracked, kissed him again and headed out the door.   
  
  
  
Remember I didnt write this chapter but I hope you liked it. I had someone write it   
for me because I couldnt. Anyway please review like always. And the next chapter   
will have a lot to do with Chasity and Manticore.


	8. Forgetful

Forgetful  
  
  
  
Max headed over to Logan's after work. She walked into the penthouse. "Hey"  
  
"Hey" He smiled up at her. She ran up to him and started kissing him. "Mm"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Made you dinner."  
  
"Alright lets eat." The whole night was a pleasant one. They talked, kissed, and made love one more time. In the morning Logan woke you to an empty bed. At first he thought it was a dream. Then he heard the shower running. He got up and got ready.  
  
Max came into the kitchen when she got out of the shower. Logan was cooking breakfast. "Hey sleepy head" He smiled and went back to his cooking.  
  
"Breakfast is almost done. Why dont you sit down."  
  
"Aiight. So what did Logan Cale make today?"  
  
"Eggs, toast, and bacon."  
  
"Mmmm." Her stomach started to grumble. Logan had heard it. They both started laughing. He brought the food over to her.  
  
"Eat up." She dug into the food and soon Logan follow suit. When they had finished he cleared the table. "Max, I called Normal and told him you were sick. So you get to spend the entire day with me."  
  
Just them Max realized that she had totally forgotten about Chasity.  
  
-----Flash-----  
  
"I think I should take another walk, so you have some time alone. Lots of time alone."  
  
"Go ahead." She grabbed her jacket and left.  
  
-----End Flash-----  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"What?" Logan looked at her, surprised by her outburst.  
  
"We forgot about Chasity. She's been gone for 2 days now. I think she ran away. Probably figured that we didn't need her anymore."  
  
"But we do."  
  
"I have to look for her." All of a sudden the heard someone walk in. Max warily walked over to the door and saw that it was Asha.  
  
"Oh hi" Asha said alittle startled. "Is Logan here?"  
  
"Yea he's in the computer room.  
  
"Thanks" When Asha turned around, Max gave her an evil glare. Logan turned.  
  
"Hey Asha. Havent heard from you in a while."  
  
"Its only been a week."  
  
"Logan I'm gunna go out and look for her." Max interrupted. She walked up to Logan and started to kiss him. Asha grabbed Max by the arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill him?" Max just smiled and walked out. Logan was smiling too. "Okay...why arent you toppled over dying? Why are you smiling? And who is she looking for?"  
  
"We found a cure. Cause you freaked out. And Chasity. Does that answer all you questions?"  
  
"No!" She tried to hide the disappointment but it showed anyway. "Whos Chasity?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Yea, I know that. But can you give a little more information?"  
  
"She's someone we found. Or found us. I dunno, anway, orange eyes, long/dark/curly hair, and her blood was the cure. She is part animal. Mostly big cats. She's not from Manticore so we were trying to figure out where she came from. And now we dont know where she is."  
  
"More freaks." She mumbled under her breath but Logan caught it."  
  
"She and the rest of Manticore PEOPLE are not freakes. There human beings just like the rest of us. Only more advanced."  
  
"I'm sorry, you need my help?"  
  
"No, I think we got it covered. Just look out for her."  
  
"Okay. When is Eyes Only going to help me on that S1W problem. He hasn't said anything in a while."  
  
"Yea, uh he'll be on it as soon as possible."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Max was looking everywhere. She rode her motorcycle all over Seattle. Still no sign of her. She decided to swing by Joshua's to see how he was doing. She hadn't seen him all week. Max opened the door and walked in. What she saw surprised her. It was Chasity and Joshua talking. They were both barking.  
  
"Chasity" Chasity turned to her.  
  
"Oh...uh...hi Max!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was talking to this guy err animal. I dunno but I was talking. His name is Joshua."  
  
"Yea I know who he is." She turned to him. "Hey big fella."  
  
"Hey little fella." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Joshua thought Max leave him."  
  
"No, I'd never do that."  
  
"So, how do you know each other?"  
  
"He's from Manticore. And he helped me escape."  
  
"Cool. Now I understand what you meant when you said there were people who looked different and were from Manticore."  
  
"Joshua I brought you something. A box of those cakes you like." She put it down on the shelf. "I'll come by tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, bye. Come on Chasity." They left and walked down the steps. Max drove both of them around. When they came to a check point, Max decided to take a walk. She hid her motorcycle. They walked for ten minutes.  
  
"Freeze!" Chasity and Max turned around. It was White and his men.  
  
Sorry I havent written in a while. Anway review this chapter. Thank you. 


	9. Escape

Escape  
  
  
Author Notes: I'm really sorry that I havent written in a long time. But I was busy with another fanfic  
and school. I'm really sorry but here it is. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Hello 452. Whos your friend?" White had a nasty grin on his face. You could see that   
Chasity was really scared.  
  
"Max who is this?" Her voice sounded strange even to her own ears. Max then wispered  
so low that White couldnt even hear.  
  
"He's someone trying to wipeout all the transgenics. Do you think you could very very quickly  
get those wings out. I'll distract them."  
  
"Okay" She said in the same low whisper. Max then in a swift kick, kicked White in the   
stomach and all of his men surrounded her. Meanwhile Chasity was almost done with  
the wings. She rose above the floor. The men were to occupied to realize what she   
was doing. Chasity swooped down, knocked 3 men out and grabbed Max flying as fast  
as possible. White and his men started to shoot at them.  
  
"Follow and Get them!!!" They started to run while others were shooting. Chasity quickened   
up her speed until they were out of reach.  
  
"Oh my God!!! That was so close. Why didnt you tell me there were men like that!?!?!"   
Chasity yelled as the flew down towards the Foggle Towers.  
  
"It wasnt important. You shouldnt have went so far."  
  
"All I did was talk to your friend Joshua and give you and Logan some time alone.   
I think I should be thanked." They landed somewhere where nobody would have  
seen them landing, hoping that they just thought it was a bird.  
  
"Thank you okay? Now lets get inside." They walked inside the building. Little did they   
know was that White had actually tracked them down.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They entered the Penthouse and looked around for Logan. He was in the kitchen making  
lunch for himself. All he could think about was how they probably wouldnt find Chasity.  
  
"Honey I'm home." Max said teasingly.  
  
"Logan looked over his shoulder surprised to see Chasity with her."  
  
"You found her." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yea it so happened that she was at Joshua's"  
  
"And we ran into some guy named White."  
  
"Max you encountered White?"  
  
"Yea but we escaped."  
  
"We have to get you out of here. He could have tracked you down."  
  
"Too Late." They all turned around to see White once again with his men. Except this   
time there was no place to run, hide, or fly. "That was quite a display you showed.  
You know the whole flying thing. I wonder what Manticore cooked up this time.  
  
"Manticore didn..." Max had shushed Chasity with putting her hand over her mouth.  
She released it.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." White looked over to Logan.  
  
"So, we meet again huh? I should really just kill you for interfering with me and my wife."  
  
"Yea well she didnt deserve to die."  
  
"Oh well. Now lets get this over with." He signaled his men to capture them. Max quickly  
got into a fighting position. Chasity not knowing anything else to do flexed out claws.   
(Kind of like X-men but with her fingers and there actual claws.) She too got into a fighting   
stance even know she doesnt know how to fight. The men leaped forward and Max started   
fighting. Chasity jumped into the air coming down onto a guard. She started to claw him   
furiously. She then went on to the next. Logan really couldnt do anything so all he could  
was watch. White was doing the same thing even though he could fight very well because   
of his genetic history. They had taken all the men out and then started for White but with  
one kick he flew across the room which was not likely. As the men were trying to recover   
Logan, Max, and Chasity were long gone.  
  
"Dammit, they got away for the 2nd time. How could you fail?"  
  
"Sir, that young girl was just too powerful."  
  
"Yea, I think I'm going to research her a little. Shes different then the others."  
  
"But she is still a freak."  
  
"Yes she is. Alright move out." They left the penthouse leaving it in the mess that is was.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They had stopped running and started walking. It was twice today that they had been attacked   
by Whites men. And Escaped.  
  
"Ugh, I am so tired. All this running is too much." Chasity said while walking very slow.  
  
"Me too." Logan was feeling the same as her. Max was the only one who was not worn out.  
She was obviously use to this.  
  
"I dont know why you guys are so tired."  
  
"Yea well Max, were not super soldiers." Max just grinned. They prepared for the long   
journey ahead. Luckily Logan had his cell so they could call everyone about whats   
happening and to tell them that they'll be gone for a while. Maybe they will also discover  
where the mystery Chasity had come from.  
  
  
  
So what did you think huh? Please review or I'll stop it write here.   
Maybe you could also give me some ideas. Anyway buh bye. 


	10. Journey to Somewhere Else

Author Notes: Sorry I havent written in months. Well here it is.  
  
  
  
Journey to Somewhere Else  
  
  
Max was on the phone with Original Cindy. She told her what happened and also told   
her not to stay at their apartment. Just in case White decided to take a visit.  
  
"So where are now?" Asks Chasity as they sit on a bench.  
  
"Uh, I think we are in Vancouver." Logan replies while looking at a map that   
they had bought earlier.  
  
"Canada?"   
  
"Yea, its right above Seattle."  
  
"Isnt that a little obviouse? I mean, wouldnt their first place to look would be   
Canada?"Just as Max was getting off the phone, her stomach growled very   
loudly. As did Chasity's. Logan just laughed.  
  
"A little a hungry Max?"  
  
"Well yea."  
  
"Lets find someplace to eat." They got up from the bench and started walking   
down the street. Max quickly spotted a place to have lunch.  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Hm?" Directing her attention towards Chasity.  
  
"What did you tell Original Cindy?" They were being guided to their table.  
  
"I told her what happened. I also asked if she can go to Joshua's; tell him why   
I'm not there. She's gunna ask Alec to come and check on Joshua once in a while."  
  
"Who is Alec?"  
  
"On yea Max, you never told her about him."  
  
"Well with Alec theres nothin to tell."  
  
"Max please?"  
  
"Alec is a transgenic."  
  
"Like you"  
  
"Yea...like me but he's a self-centered, cocky, transgenic asshole. Did I mention that he was a pain in the  
ass?"  
  
"Plenty of times. So I take it you two aren't that fond of each other."  
  
"Nope and never will be."  
  
"Max that's a little harsh."  
  
"Logan you know what he's like?"  
  
"He's not that bad."  
  
"Max"  
  
"Yea Chasity?"  
  
"What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Well he was the one who prevented me from gettin a cure...he stole my baseball that I was going   
steal...He tried to kill me and Joshua...he acted stupid...got paint all over my virus papers...and he   
has been a completly annoying GUY. That about covers it."  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Max I aint that bad." Max turned around in complete shock.  
  
"What are you doing here!?!?!?"  
  
"Oh I just came to check up on my favorite pal." Alec said with a grin.   
  
"How'd you find us?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Whatever" Thats when Alec noticed Chasity.   
  
"And who may you be?" Alec noted that she looked very much like a cat and her eyes  
were a piercing color.  
  
"Chasity" A look of recoginition came to both Alec's and Chasity's face.  
  
"Alright whats going on." Max had caught the look.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Like hell its nothing."  
  
"Max dont get into this."  
  
"What?!?! Me not get into this? I want to know now!" Chasity looked over to Alec and he   
nodded.  
  
"When I had been out on the streets, I never really thought about Exposure. And I had  
caught the attention of people. Now that you have told me about Manticore, and Alec  
being one of them, it all makes sense."  
  
"I'm not following"  
  
"When Chasity was out and not trying to hide herself, I was sent out on a mission to retrieve  
her."  
  
Flashback  
  
Alec was at attention waiting for his orders to be given.   
"494!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"We need you to retrieve this girl." He handed Alec the photo. " We have reason to believe  
that she is somehow tied to Manticore. We cannot have her walking the streets. She may   
be an enemy. You have 3 days. Is that clear 494?"  
  
"Crystal Sir"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hello...Earth to Alec"  
  
"Oh sorry...I was just havin a flashback. I went after her. And when I saw her, we fought. She   
was obviously not as strong as me cause she's not a transgenic but I couldnt take her afterwards.  
I dunno why...I just couldnt"  
  
"Wow, Alec actually has a soft side."  
  
"Yea right." Logan had stayed quiet during the exchange.  
  
"Listen, we better get going."  
  
"Yea Alec, you have to go back to Seattle and check on Joshua."  
  
"Fine, but where you headin?"  
  
"Dunno...I'll give you a call." They both went there seperate ways...onto their upcoming destination.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. If I get more reviews...I'll write quicker. 


	11. Cabin Lovin

Cabin Lovin  
  
Author Notes: Thank you for the great reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Summary:Check Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Alec left to Seattle on his motorcycle making Max upset that she had left her 'baby' in Seattle.  
They found a nice cabin that they could rent for as long as they liked. It was in a well  
protected area where they doubt that White and his men would search. They walk inside of  
the large cabin.  
  
"This is nice." Chasity said as she gazed around the room.  
  
"Yes it is but its no penthouse. Huh Logan"  
  
"It'll have to do. Why dont we choose our bedrooms." To their luck, there was only 2 bedrooms.  
Chasity chose the one to the far right as Max and Logan chose the one down the hall. They  
all came back into the living room.  
  
"I'm gunna head off to bed. I'm really tired from that long walk."  
  
"G'night Chasity"  
  
"G'night you guys. Play nice" They laughed and Chasity headed to her room. She jumped  
onto the bouncy bed, stretched out, and let sleep overcome her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max and Logan went over to the large couch and snuggled up together.  
"mmm"  
  
"What that all about?" Logan asked looking at her.  
  
"This. Us here. *Together* in a cabin. It feels so right...so...perfect." He put his strong arm  
around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"I love you...I dont know how I would have lived if I never had met you. I dont think I would  
have survived that long. I dont think I can ever repay you enough."  
  
"Max, you dont owe me anything. I love you too and you have saved me countless number  
of times. You've made me a better person and gave me a better reason to live." A tear  
had fallen from Max's eyes.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything, and for just being there"  
  
"Your very much welcome. Come on. Lets go to bed."  
  
"Okay" Even though she wasnt tired, she went anyway. He pulled her close to him as he drifted  
off to sleep. She had soon became tired and joined him in a blissful dream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Max and Logan woke up to the smell of eggs. They smiled to each other and  
quickly got dressed. They walked out into the kitchen as Chasity turned around and smiled at  
them.  
"Morning sleepy heads"  
  
"Morning, I thought you cant cook. You dont even eat things that are already dead."  
  
"Well Max, as I recall, you can only boil water. Plus, I decided for a little change. I found  
a cookbook in the cuboard. I figured that I could attempt makin a meal. I follow  
directions really well, so I think I'm doing a pretty good job."  
  
"Well lets see if this breakfast is better than anything Max can attempt to make." Max playfully  
hit Logan on the shoulder for that remark. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" They helped set the table  
and then sat down to taste the food. Chasity served everyone and then herself. She sat down.  
  
"Okay, lets see if I can actually cook." They all took a bite of the eggs at the same time. A smile  
crossed over their features. "Its good. I never ate something cooked before. Wow I should so  
eat more of these."  
  
"Not bad Chasity"  
  
"Yea, you can actually cook. I'm gunna so try to cook eggs sometime. Logan, this is almost  
as good as one of your breakfast culinary miracles." They all then ate the rest of their meal  
in comfortable silence. When they were done, Max and Logan helped Chasity with the dishes.  
They sat on the couch together.  
  
"Hey Logan, can I use your cell. I promised Alec that I would call him when we were situated."  
  
"Sure Max, its in my coat pocket." She got up from the couch and walked over to the closet.  
She opened it and took the cell from Logans pocket. She then dialed the familiar number.  
  
*Alec*  
  
"Hey Alec, it Max"  
  
*Oh hi,wassup? Did you find a place to stay?*  
  
"Yup, its really nice. Its a cabin in Northern Canada. So how's Joshua and Original Cindy  
doing?"  
  
*Joshua is doing great. He really likes making Mac and Cheese for me.*  
  
"You make him cook for you?"  
  
*No, he just always invites me to eat. Oh and Original Cindy is right here so can check  
on her for yourself.* Original Cindy comes on.  
  
*Hey boo*  
  
"Hey, hows it goin?"  
  
*Its aiight. You and Logan bangin it?*  
  
"O.C.!"  
  
*Just curious boo. How my girl Chasity doin?*  
  
"She's doing good. She ate non-moving food today." She laughed slightly. "She even cooked  
it for us."  
  
*What was it*  
  
"Eggs and bacon. Its was really good."  
  
*So the kitty can cook* It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yea, Listen I'm gunna go. Take care."  
  
*You too. Bye, tell the crew that I said hey.*  
  
"Alright" They hung up and Max handed Logan the phone. "Why dont we go take a hike in the  
woods."  
  
"Sounds good" They grabbed their coats and headed off.  
  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I write a new  
chapter. If you have any suggestions just say so in the reviews. You can also email me at  
TSKgrL2000@aol.com with the subject either being Fanfic or Unknown Identity. 


	12. The Woods

The Woods  
  
Author Notes: Thanx for the reviews. Here ya go!  
  
  
  
They started to set out into the trail ahead of them.  
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
"Yea Chasity" Logan struggled to keep up since they were moving really fast.  
  
"How about we do something not by the book. Forget this trail. Why dont we head into the woods  
nice and deep. Maybe we'll find something and have more fun than just walking on a dumb trail."  
  
"Sounds good to me. How bout you Logan?"  
  
"Huh?Wha?"  
  
"You werent listening?"  
  
"No, I was paying attention to keeping up."  
  
"Sorry, so anyway...Chasity and I want to leave this trail and go into the woods. Do you want to  
come or do you want to stay here?"  
  
"I'll come. Just dont move so fast. Us mere mortal dont have that much strength." She laughed and  
they took a left into the wooded area.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jampony  
  
  
Alec walked into Jampony a little late than usual. Normal immediatly saw him and started yelling.  
  
"Alec you late! Work starts at 8:00 not 9! And where the firetruck is Max?"  
  
"She, Chasity, and Logan went to some place where I have no clue of. I think it was some kind of  
business trip for Logan and they just tagged along."  
  
"Well you tell Max, the next time you see her, that she will be looking for a new job."  
  
"Aww come on Normal. You already have a shortage of workers. You cant loose another." Normal  
made a face as he thought about it and looked around.  
  
"Well, guess your right. She just better not be gone for another 3 months."  
  
"Mmhmm"   
  
"Here! Package to sector 5. Get a move on it. Bip, bip, bip!" Alec caught the package thrown at him  
and headed out the door with a loud sigh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chasity's animal side was begining to really show as they got deeper into the woods. She has started  
to change herself into a leopard. When she was finished, she jumped up into a tree and started fooling  
around. Max and Logan both laughed at her childness. She was afterall still a teenager. Her orange  
eyes showed brightly in the morning sun. Logan had is arm around Max as they walked through the  
wooded area and watched Chasity at the same time. They had looked away from Chasity, and minutes   
later they heard a big splash.  
  
"Max did you hear that?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"What was it"  
  
"Not sure. Sounded like someone jumped in water." They looked up to discover that Chasity was no   
longer with them. "Come on, she has to be here somewhere." They headed foward. There was a  
bunch of bushes. Max pushed them aside to discover a long lake. At the far end (a normal  
human couldnt see that far) was a waterfall. It had a cliff around it and at the top was Chasity jumping   
off and plunging into the water.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful here. Probably would have never found it if it wasnt for Chasity."  
  
"Where do you see Chasity?"  
  
"Oh I forgot, you cant see that far." Logan playfully hit her. "Ouch." She glared at him and then smiled.  
"She's all the way over there, having a blast in the water. Which is where I want to be at this moment."  
  
"Well then why dont we head over there."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Wait"  
  
"What"  
  
"How are we suppose to swim? We didnt bring anything."  
  
"Like Chasity" They had gotten closer so Logan was able to see her.  
  
"Okay, she's still an animal. And she's naked. Like animals are suppose to be. Humans really arent."  
  
"Whats wrong with skinny dipping? I thought you liked the view."  
  
"Oh I do. I just dont want to share mine and yours to Chasity."  
  
"I bet she wouldnt mind."  
  
"I would"  
  
"You should be. I think she'd enjoy the view just like I do. I'll ask her."  
  
"No, wait-" Before he could finish his sentence, Max was already running towards Chasity. "Oh nooo"  
  
  
Hahaha I love leaving cliff hangers. Okay, this isnt really but I can pretend. Sorry for this being so short.  
Hehehe. Please review. If you do, I keep writing. Thanx 


	13. Captured

Captured  
  
Author notes: Heres the new chapter...sry fo takin so long. REVIEW!!! And send ideas to  
TSKgrl2000@aol.com thats my email address.  
  
Summary: refer to chapter 1  
  
  
  
Max ran over to Chasity who was just getting out of the water. Max tapped Chasity on the  
shoulder. She jumped and the turned around.  
"Oh! Max! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry, is it okay if Logan and I do a little bit of...skinny dipping?" Chasity made a huge  
grin.  
  
"Of course, I was going to go anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm hungry again. I'm gunna try to find something out here. Have fun!" With that, she left  
a smiling Max. Max walked over to Logan and started undressing. Logan guessed that  
Chasity agreed so he undressed aswell. Max dove into the water and Logan soon followed  
suit.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chasity crept into the forest. She smiled to herself at the thought of how much Max and Logan   
loved each other. /Wow, I've really changed. I'm acting sooo...human./ "But right now, I'm  
hungry" she said to no one in particular. Thats when she saw a light smoke coming from  
deeper into the woods.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Max and Logan had been kissing and swimming the whole time.  
"Where did Chasity go?"  
  
" She got hungry; went to look for some food."  
  
"She just ate a little while ago." He said astonished at how fast she gets hungry.  
  
"High metabolism"  
  
"Reminds me of someone I know" She smiled and moved closer to him. Logan gulped, looking  
into Max's wild eyes. Max slowly crept under the water. He gasped as he felt Max...with her  
mouth on him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chasity got closer to what looked like a campsite. She saw tends, and men walking with little  
computer things in their hands. Some men were talking to others. When she stepped closer, she  
accidentaly stepped on a twig, causing attention to her. The men all hushed and started  
looking around. She crept back, but as she did so, she was pulled from behind. She was able  
to get herself loose. The guy, who obviously was from that campsite, charged back at her.  
"What the hell are you doin?"  
  
"Trying to get you away from my camp."  
  
"Why?" Thats when he noticed the tail and orange eyes. He had been to focused on getting  
her out to notice. When she looked into her eyes, all she could see was $$$ signs reflecting  
back to her. She started to get afraid. She turned to run but he once again got a hold of her  
as other men approached them. Chasity kicked, fought, even scratched, but they still  
successfully were able to catch her and tranquilize her. The last thing she could remember  
before she blacked out was her screaming as loud as she could.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Max finally surfaced the water, Logan had a huge smile on his face and was breathing  
quite heavily. Thats when they heard a faint scream in the distance. They looked at each other;  
recognizing it immediately as Chasity's.  
"Chasity" Was all Max could say before she hurried into the woods, clothes forgotten. Logan  
however, didnt forget and grabbed his and hers and he tried to catch up to her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The men moved deeper into the woods with Chasity. They figured that people might start to  
look for her. Finally, they reached a road and loaded her into the waiting truck.  
"Alright, we dont want to draw attention to ourselves. Okay! Move out!" The leader told the  
driver. He jumped in the back as it drove off to some unknown facility.  
  
  
So how was this Chapter? Just remember that I will stop writing if you dont review. I love you  
guys! 


	14. Zyrofrotozoid

Zyrofrotozoid  
  
  
Summary: Check Ch.1  
  
Author Notes: I had gotten bored on a weekend and decided to write. So  
anyways, thanx for the reviews. But for the next Chapter I would like at least 5  
reviews because its reallly good. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Facility (outside)  
  
  
All the men were all smiled as they drove up to the perimeter gate. The guard  
came up and they showed their ID's.   
"All right you guys, its all clear." They drove the van past the gate and started  
unloading the unconscious Chasity and bringing her into the Facility.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Woods  
  
  
Logan had finally caught up to Max. She was crept behind a shrub that Chasity had  
occupied not long ago. "Max" Logan crept next to her as he whispered. "Put some   
clothes on. Here." He handed them to her. He watched the men who were left behind  
and were packing up.  
  
"Thanks" Logan watched the men as she changed. She then used her heightened hearing  
to listen to the conversation between two of the men.  
  
"Have you gotten word from the facility?"  
  
"Yes. They said that she is still unconscious. They started a physical examination of her  
body."  
  
"Did they find out what she was?"  
  
"Some kind of cat or something. But they want to keep this news from the public. So that  
they can learn about these new creatures popping up." Max automatically knew that they  
had Chasity. She started to formulate a plan on how to get her back.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Facility (Medical Examination Room)  
  
  
Chasity slowly began to open her eyes. She immediately shut them again at the headache  
that struck her from doing that simple task. She suddenly got a sense of de ja vu when she  
felt her arms bound to something. She finally decided on opening her eyes. The pain came  
again, but she ignored it. She saw herself surrounded by mirrors. She looked around at the  
white walls and medical equipment.  
  
The observers on the otherside watched her every movement.  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I dont know. She seems very normal in most aspects not including appearance and genes. We  
did some blood tests."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Her blood type...unknown. And a substance found in her bloodstream. It turns out to be  
Zyrofrotozoid. A highly active substance newly made by the covert government. Its used  
to counter the attack if retroviruses. The only thing is..."  
  
"What?" He got very impatient.  
  
"It wasnt injected into her bloodstream. She was...made with it. Her blood IS Zyrofrotozoid.  
I'm guessing that they knew this and that they used her blood for the curing of diseases."  
  
"Nice work. Keep her under serveillance."  
  
Chasity finally realized that those mirrors werent what they seemed. She figured that people  
were watching her. She promised herself that she would not do anything animal-like unless   
she was under attack. She looked at all of the machines on her arms and legs. She ripped   
them out with her teeth and tail. Then she worked on the chains that kept her arms in place.  
Using her nails, she unhooked them and then did her legs. She stood up and looked around  
once more. /I am soo very hungry. Maybe I can eat the doctors. Ugh! No eating people...dont   
even think it./  
"Hey! All you people behind the mirrors! Get me some food! And maybe your leader!" A few   
minutes later she heard the door begin to unlatch. % guys came in. (3 guards, 1 regular, and 1   
holding a tray of food.)  
"We figured you would be hungry."  
  
"Guess you win the grand prize, genius."  
  
"Guess so. Anyway, here is some food, and you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yea, how do I get out of here?"  
  
"Hahaha. You dont."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are to valuable to us for us to let you free."  
  
"Dont I feel special."  
  
"You should. Now eat up." With that, he and the rest left. She was left alone with the tray of food  
and her thoughts. She finally just sat down./ Please Max. Come soon. Help me.../  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. Dont forget that I will only add the new chapter if 5 people review. So  
Please review. The next Chapter is really good. Be the lucky one to review. I would  
really appreciate it. 


	15. Infiltration

Infiltration  
  
Author notes: Hey...wow I havent written in about 6 months!!!Anyway I hope you like this  
  
chapter.  
  
Summary: refer to chapter 1  
  
Max turned around to leave and Logan followed. When they finally got back to the cabin,  
  
Max turned to Logan.  
  
"Can I use your cell?"  
  
"Sure." He handed his cell phone to her looking at her stressed, worried face.  
  
He then sighed as she started dialing. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"Alec"  
  
*Hello*  
  
"Alec its me."  
  
*Oh hey Max. Whats up?*  
  
"I need your help"  
  
*Why? What happened out there?*  
  
"Chasity has been kidnapped. I need your help in getting her back."  
  
*What do you have in mind?*  
  
" I'll tell you the plan when you get here"  
  
*Okay I'm on my way. Anything else?*  
  
"If you can, bring other transgenics. That would be great."  
  
*Alright. I'm on it. Where is the cabin?*  
  
Max explained the directions to Alec. During the whole conversation, Logan stayed completely  
  
quiet.  
  
*Okay I'll be there ASAP. Bye.*  
  
"Bye" She shut the cell phone and handed it back to Logan. "He's coming."  
  
"What exactly are you planning?"  
  
"I don't know really. Somehow we have to get into that facility that they were  
  
talking about. Do you think you can hack into their camera and security system?"  
  
"Sure. Did you find out where this place is?"  
  
"Yea, it's all covered."  
  
"Good"  
  
"I'm going to change and get ready."  
  
"You brought your cat suit?" He looked at her in surprise. "Planning on robbing a place?"  
  
"Always be prepared." She gave him one of her smiles, despite their current situation.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a few." Two hours later, Max was pacing back and forth impatiently.  
  
"What is taking him so long?"  
  
"Max, we are in Canada. It takes a while to get here from Seattle."  
  
"I can only imagine what they have been doing to her these past 2 hours."  
  
"We'll get her back." He gave her a reassuring smile and then walked over to her and embraced  
  
her into a hug. Just then Alec walked in with a few transgenics. Max pushed off of Logan walking  
  
over to him.  
  
"Finally." She turned to look at the 4 other transgenics, nodding in approval. "Names?"  
  
"Well hello to you too Max. These are Lexi, Jade, Asia, and Kenturk."  
  
"Alright heres the plan." They all sat down at the table to look at the blueprints of the  
  
facility. They had gotten them through Logans hacking into the monitors. "Logan  
  
will have a visual of us the entire time. He will hack into the mainstreams. We will  
  
have about one hour. Lexi, I need you on the south wing. There are 3 guards. They  
  
are all armed. Can you take them out?" Max asked already knowing the answer. Lexi nodded.  
  
"The south wing is next to a series of sections. We think and are almost positive that Chasity is  
  
in section Xg13. Jade and Kenturk, you are to be positioned outside as a back up system. You don't move  
  
unless we are attacked, or we say so. Alec, you're with me. We are going to come through Xg23.  
  
Lexi meet us here." She pointed out where Xg13 is. "Thats where Chasity is being held. We think  
  
that there are more guards than we are aware of so be prepared. Its obviously going to be heavely  
  
guarded since they dont want to loose her. Alright, if we cant get through the guards, Jade and Kenturk  
  
enter there. We will all be in contact with one another. Be on guard. All clear?" After some studying  
  
of the map, the nodded.  
  
"Alright, lets move out"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay thats its. Sorry if this was so short. More coming soon. Please R&R 


End file.
